


Clover

by puffythepig



Series: My Muppets Fics [3]
Category: The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Clovers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: “Say, Janice? How did you know you were in love with Zoot?”“That’s easy. The universe told me.”“Maybe I need a universe translator, then. What’s love supposed to feel like, anyways? Is it supposed to make you feel sick and jealous of every little thing all the time?”“Definitely not, Piggy. Love feels like finding a four-leaf clover on your unluckiest days.”
Relationships: Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog, Janice/Miss Piggy
Series: My Muppets Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Clover

Camping wasn’t the first thing on her list of things to do over her break, but when Annie Sue approached Miss Piggy and begged her to accompany the rest of the Muppets on their annual trip, she couldn’t bring herself to say no to one of her biggest fans. After all, she could bring some of her cute country chic clothes and model them with much more interesting backgrounds if she went to the gorgeous camp-site they had apparently reserved this year. And, truth be told, Miss Piggy loved the idea of a break away from the press, even if it was for a short two days.

“Are you sure this is in your best interest?” Uncle Deadley asked the pig as she packed her suitcase full of snacks and outfits she wanted to model while there. “I mean, you and Kermit just broke up again last month. Are you sure your heart can handle this?” He asked the question dramatically, and the superstar pig rolled her eyes and added some mascara to her look.

“Oh Deadley, you’re overreacting! I’m completely over Kermit,” she lied through her teeth, “can’t you tell? I’ve got my ‘Over Kermit’ purse with me!” She showed off the glittery red purse with pride and went back to adding blush to her cheeks.

“If you’re sure,” The catfish-like muppet answered, his arms crossed. “just remember your hairspray and your emergency wine, just in case.”

The superstar flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I won’t forget it, Deadley. Now, are you sure you don’t want to join us? Mwah could probably make a spot for you in the corner of my tent, you know.”

“Thank you, Piggy, but someone needs to look after the studio. You know how the network gets if no one is here, they try to shut us down the minute Kermit steps out of the building.” 

“Your loss. Bye Deadley, kissy kissy!” She hugged her friend and left the room, carrying FooFoo in her arms and dragging her back behind her as she headed to load up in the Electric Mayhem bus, taking one of the seats near the front.

As soon as she sat down and plopped her bag in her seat beside her, letting FooFoo nuzzle into a comfortable position on top of it. The moment she saw the little green frog’s legs climb onto the bus, she stuck her snout in the air as he walked by. “I’m sorry, Kermit, but you’re going to have to sit somewhere else. FooFoo is sitting beside—” When she didn’t hear an instant complaint, Miss Piggy lowered her nose and glanced over at her ex.

“Hm? Oh, sorry Piggy, were you saying something?” Kermit asked with a lop-sided smile as he sat in the seat across from her with Fozzie, their hands interlinked.

“…Not to you, I was just telling FooFoo not to bite anyone else today so she doesn’t ruin her appetite for s’mores later!”

“But… FooFoo is a dog, shouldn’t she not have chocolate, Miss Piggy?” Fozzie asked curiously, and Piggy shot him a glare.

“Ones without chocolate, moron.” Piggy retorted, watching in confusion as Kermit softly patted Fozzie’s hand as if to comfort him from her words.

The rest of the bus ride to the campsite went by rather quickly and soon Piggy found herself unpacking her clothes in her tent. A sound from behind her sent her spinning around, and when her eyes settled on Animal with a familiar portable phone charger in his mouth, Piggy screamed and grabbed the nearest thing she had, which was her taser, and started to chase after him. When she finally caught up to the red blur and zapped just enough for him to spit out the white cord, now with exposed wires.

“Animal, how could you do this? I only brought one portable charger this time!” Piggy whined out as Dr. Teeth and Zoot neared the corner, approaching the grumbling red muppet and the pig.

“Awh, what did you do to the little guy?” Zoot asked, combing through Animal’s staticy fur with his fingers. “Wait, did you zap him with your taser thing? Sick.”

Dr. Teeth took his chance to speak up. “What did he even do?”

“He chewed up my portable charger!” Piggy held up the exposed wires, her cheeks puffed like balloons.

“I’m sorry about that, Piggy. I think I have an extra one I can let you borrow for the weekend.” Pulling the mentioned cord out of nowhere, Dr. Teeth handed it to the pink muppet.

“In the meantime, can you give me a zap of what you gave to Animal? His hair looks awesome like that and I’m jealous.” 

Piggy rolled her eyes and zapped Zoot, and then zapped Dr. Teeth for good measure before heading back to her tent, when she spotted Gonzo leaving her tent holding something in a bundle. “Gonzo! What do you think you are doing?”

The blue muppet jumped at the sound of her voice and started to laugh wildly as he ran from the tent and towards the lake. Groaning, Piggy chased after him and stopped when she saw the cannon he had set up at the shore of the lake. “Gonzo, _what_ are you doing?”

“Back up Miss Piggy, unless you wanna be barbequed! I’m going to launch Rizzo over the lake!”

“What did you need from my tent then?”

“Well, I couldn’t find my matches or lighter, so I had to make do.” He unraveled the bundle, revealing her expensive hairspray and a can of olive oil.

Gasping loudly, Miss Piggy leaped forward and tried to wrestle the can from him, but it was too late; Gonzo rubbed a flick of oil onto the lighter rope and squeezed the hairspray tip, setting the rope ablaze and sending a previously sleeping Rizzo flying over the lake. As he plopped down into the water halfway across the lake, Gonzo let out a cheer and threw the can of hairspray as far into the lake as he could.

Her jaw dropping, Miss Piggy could only stare at first. “Gonzo, why did you do that?”

The alien muppet shrugged. “I’m not sure, I just had the urge to do it. Now, I’ve gotta swim in and fetch a rat!”

“And my hairspray!” Piggy called after the already knee-deep muppet, but she had a feeling her request would be ignored.

“Well, at least things can’t get any worse…” Piggy ignored the sound of Gonzo screaming as he was bitten by an alligator behind her and headed back to her tent with her head hung. “I’ll at least take a nap, since it’s nearly dark out anyways,” the pig said solemnly, a gasp once again leaving her mouth as she opened her tent to FooFoo peeing on her suitcase. “FOOFOO, NO!”

The fluffy dog simply panted and ran out of the tent, yipping. Piggy kicked at her tent angrily until she ran out of breath and passed out on the ground outside of her tent until the smell of melting chocolate floated into her nose.

Slowly, she approached the smell, looking at the dark sky above her as she rounded the corner and was met with the sight of all her friends already sitting around the fire. Normally she would rush over and scold them for not inviting her over, but instead she sat down quietly beside Janice, tiredly taking the bag of marshmallows and starting herself a snack.

“Piggy, you finally made it!” Dr. Teeth roared at the sight of her sitting down, passing her the graham characters. “Sorry about Animal earlier. If it makes you feel any better, he’s grounded now.” The mentioned red muppet grumbled sadly, munching on a chocolate bar. “Grounded, grounded.”

“Oh, and I found your hairspray! It took a while but here it is!” Gonzo took a fish from behind him and presented it.

“Gonzo…that’s a fish, not my hairspray.”

“The fish won’t spit it out, but it still works. See?” Gonzo sprayed the fire and made it blaze up wildly, laughing as the other flinched away from it. In the campfire’s light, Piggy could see Kermit across from her, and how he clinged to Fozzie tightly to dodge firecrackers. She tried to ignore the pit in her stomach that formed, but alas couldn’t. As the fire started to die down again slightly, she took her chance to escape the scene, taking the marshmallows with her and stuffing her face with them as she started to feel tears form in her eyes.

“Hey, where did Piggy go? She was just here.” Gonzo said nonchalantly, and the others glanced around as well.

“Gee, I don’t know, Gonzo.” Rizzo shivered still from his unexpected dip in the water earlier, “maybe it was the fish.”

“Probably was the fish,” Pepe added with a snicker, grabbing the mentioned fish, “although she is quite a beauty!” Pepe kissed the fish’s head before gagging.

“Shouldn’t someone go check on her?” Bunsen added, clapping his hand to his face. “I don’t think I’ve seen her this upset in a while.”

All eyes turned to Kermit. “I don’t know if I should be the one to comfort her this time,” he mumbled, and was about to suck it up and chase after her anyways when Janice stood up.

“Like, let me give it a try. I needed to clear my chakra anyways.” The others shrugged as Janice followed the pig until she found her near the tents, laying on the ground, curled up with FooFoo.

“Go away, Kermit, I don’t want to see—” Piggy started to snap as she sat up, her mascara running down her face, but when her eyes fell on Janice, she stopped herself. “Oh. It’s not Kermit…”

“Yeah, I’m no frog.” Janice sat beside Piggy, looking up at the stars in silence for a minute. “But you don’t seem very happy, Piggy. Say, what’s bothering you?”

Piggy let her shoulders sag as she stared down at her hands. “I don’t know, I just…Janice, when you broke up with Zoot, how were you not depressed? Ever since Kermit broke it off with me, nothing’s felt right.” 

“Well, Zoot and I like totally talked it out and just realized we weren’t made for each other. Is that what happened when you and the little green man broke it off?”

“No, not really… he just told me he needed some space to explore himself, and now he’s always paying attention to Fozzie instead, and I wanna be happy for him, but I’m just not. I never was great at talking stuff out with him.”

“Maybe there’s a reason it didn’t work out. The universe likes interfering with relationships when they aren’t working. Did you feel like you and Kermit were really working?”

Sighing, Piggy flopped down onto her back, staring up at the stars and making constellations with her eyes. “I don’t even know anymore. I always wanted it to, but… when I think back to when I first met Kermit, I was convinced I was in love with him. And I still love him, but I’m not sure if I ever loved him as more than a friend.” Piggy gulped down and closed her eyes. “Say, Janice? How did you know you were in love with Zoot?”

“That’s easy. The universe told me.”

“Maybe I need a universe translator, then. What’s love supposed to _feel_ like, anyways? Is it supposed to make you feel sick and jealous of every little thing all the time?”

“Definitely not, Piggy. Love feels like finding a four-leaf clover on your unluckiest days.”

Piggy let the thought sink into her brain. “So, I wasn’t ever in love with Kermit. I wanted to be, but I just can’t be, no matter how hard I try to force it. Janice, do you ever think I’ll find true love? If it wasn’t with Kermit, I may never find it.” 

Janice shrugged and stood up, holding out her hand to Piggy. “I think you totally could. The universe will let you know if you find it. Now, Swedish Chef made some totally awesome bean dip. How about we go get some?”

Grinning softly at that, Piggy took the offered hand, and the two made their way back to the campfire with their friends. 


End file.
